gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
SBEntertainment
SBEntertainment, also known as SBE, is a multinational (Japanese-American-British-Venezuelan-Omani-German) gaming and literature company. Founded by LP and based in Manchester, United Kingdom. The company was founded back in 2014, when LP started writing his first novel; Earth Warriors. It was received to critical acclaim, later founding it's literary division; SBE Tandem. Later, he went on to reunite with a team of German and British game developers to create their first game division: SBE Electronics, their first game being Man's Era, which, according to many, received widespread acclaim for its innovative gameplay and unique story. It was at that moment that SBE would become one of the most interesting working companies in ages, given its focus in gaming and literature (And their recurring adaptations.) The company is famous for their franchises: Earth Warriors, Rumbles to Death, Eternal Slayers and The Last Haven in from SBE Tandem and Talon's Chest, Man's Era, Crusader of the Wills and Arms of the Souls for SBE Electronics. Some of the games are known to be also co-developed by other companies like Kojima Productions and PlatinumGames, stemming from LP making good relationships with them. Divisions It has 2 known divisions, SBE Tandem for their literary works and their adaptations and SBE Electronics, for their games. SBE Electronics has at least 4 sub-divisions which are their regional counterparts which specializes in distinct game genres and all distributed by SBEntertainment. SBE Tokyo This division is based in Tokyo, Japan, and are known to develop hack and slash and fighting games and JRPGS like: *Earth Warriors: Ultimate Showdown *Libertador Warriors (Co-developed with Omega Force) *Earth Warriors V Battle Rhythm *Universal Retribution *Earth Warriors: Destiny's Forging (Co-developed with PlatinumGames) *Brethren Under Zero *ResilenX's Rage: Sanguine Lust *Cross Royale: Clash of Shattered Fates SBE Atlantica This division is based on New York City, USA, and are known to develop open-world (Mostly First/Third Person-shooter) sandbox games like: *Man's Era *Mercenaries (Reboot) *Talon's Chest *Ares' Path *Arms of the Souls *Legends of Destruction *Cl0ud_1ess *Eternal Slayers EuroSBE This division is based in Hamburg, Germany and are known to develop RPG, open-sandbox and Strategy games like: *Crusader of the Wills *Rumbles to Death *007: Agent's Path *The Last Haven: Foreseen Fables SBE Taipei This division is based in Taipei, Taiwan and are known to develop the other types of genres for SBE like: *Fortress Watch (Co-developed with Valve) *Ultra Sky Strikers EX! *Earth Warriors MMO *Shonen Smash (Online Fighting Game) (Co-developed with Arc System Works) Franchises Literary *Earth Warriors *Rumbles to Death *ResilenX's Rage *Eternal Slayers *The Last Haven *Cl0ud_1ess Gaming *Talon's Chest *Man's Era *Ares' Path *Crusader of the Wills *Arms of the Souls *Brethren Under Zero Adaptations * Earth Warriors (5-Season Anime animated by MADHOUSE) * Earth Warriors: Journey of Heroes (Shounen Jump Manga drawn by Akira Himekawa) * Chronicles of Earth (Dengeki Bunko Light-novels spin-off of Earth Warriors) * Earth Warriors +Sigma (Spin-off manga) * 76th DIvision: Tale of Earth Warriors (CGI Film of American Japanese co-production) MORE TO COMECategory:Company Category:Gaming Company Category:Loco's Games